


我们结婚吧

by shuixieqian



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 恶魔幸存者2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: 一方家庭编造地下交往说漏嘴了
Relationships: 主和, 响和
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“在你想清楚之前都不准出来！”

我明明就想得非常清楚了。

响希软软地趴在床上，整个人几乎与被褥融为一体。

久世响希，现年20岁，东大大二的优秀生，父母一直以来听话的乖儿子，现在被关禁闭中。

响希也没有过分沮丧，虽然他也心存侥幸抱着那么一点点希望，但他也深知自己父母的脾性。

那么，说起来，到底是为什么被反锁在房间里呢？

收到大和的来电。

时间过去这么久，也该被大和发现了，毕竟自己没有去Jp's，学校那边也暂时请假了。

大和……会不会很生气呢？一边想象着电话那边大和的脸色，响希接通了电话。

“让你担心了，我应该先给你打个电话的。”

虽然这么说，这件事发生得太突然,手机是一直在手上，但是响希是不打算用这种问题去干扰大和的。本应该是自己解决的……

“太鲁莽了，不像你会做的事。”

大和一贯清冷的声音清楚地传过来，传达过来的话语表明对方已经知悉了事情的原委。应该是严厉的训诫，但是响希知道，对方一定在自己看不到的地方露出了罕见的微笑，别扭的家伙。

“怎么这么说，我不是常常做鲁莽的事情惹你生气吗？”

那是只有两人知晓的，一段痛苦和新生的记忆，现在已经能够轻松地说出来了。虽然响希对自己所做的事问心无愧，但是那个时候在大和看来的确是自己鲁莽的一再破坏他的计划吧。

“那个新闻，东京都涉谷区拟制定条例，承认同性恋婚姻那个，大和看了吗？跟父母谈到这个话题的时候，稍微有点忘形了，不知不觉就出柜了啊。”

响希故意用懊恼的口吻说着，睡觉把脸埋到被子里，像是想到了什么有趣的事情，一阵闷笑。

“都是大和的错啦，突然在那个时候入侵我的大脑，一时间就无法思考了！”

看到父母的脸色就知道大事不好了。

场面瞬间变得剑拔弩张，好不容易父母都有空，一家人能在一起吃顿饭，原本和睦的氛围一下坏掉了。

久世响希是个逆来顺受的人吗？

答案当应该是否定的吧？他有自己的想法，违背父母的要求跟大地成为好朋友，违背大和的命令拯救自己的朋友，违抗北极星重置这个世界，现在回过头来想，自己都想不到自己会拿出这样巨大的勇气。但是面对父母的时候，却不知道怎么强势起来，也因此错失了辩驳的先机。

有好好考虑过未来吗？

想要变成怎样的人？打算做出什么事业来？想要跟谁在一起？有好好考虑过吗？ 

想跟大和在一起，想一直一直这样下去，也许我没有做好准备，但是那一瞬间填满内心的狂喜是真的。

虽然时机不对，但是我没有后悔，也不会后悔。

“……哼，是你最近太松懈了，这么轻易就乱了方寸。” 

响希闭着眼，恋人低沉的声音就在耳边，带着一丝别扭地反驳自己，仿佛人就在身边一样。突然变得好想见到对方……四舍五入算来也可以说是两天没见了。 

“没办法啊，跟大和有关的事，似乎都会让我热血起来呢。说起来，”响希亢奋得忍不住在床上翻了个身，伸手遮掩住一半的笑意，“我妈啊，竟然还以为是大地！吓得大地马上打电话过来！哈哈哈！”

虽然有点对不起大地，但是那个时候大惊失色的大地真是太好玩了，一定是被妈妈狠狠地说过了吧，慌张地打电话过来追问是真的吗，对方是谁，他竟然一点都不知道。

大地也不知道大和的存在，就算父母想从他那里得到什么线索，也是徒劳。

“真是难为他了。”

不是没想过要重新介绍让彼此再认识对方，但是大地跟新田同学现在这样就很好，作为普通人，展露着笑颜，自己再把他们拉入这个世界，真的好吗？如果知道自己现在在做的事情，也会担心吧？

“……大和？”

电话那头一时无声，糟糕，大和不会生气了吧？

“笨蛋。”

大和的声音的确有些许不悦，但是这个声音发出的地方更是让响希吃惊。不是透过电子设备，而是清楚的，从这个房间的某处传来。

不是他想的那样吧？这里可是十二楼哦？

响希“咻”地从床上弹起来，转头望向自己房间打开的窗户。

今天的风很平静，而他想见的那个身影就坐在拉开了一半的窗帘之间，微微抬起下颚，一副高傲的姿态，眼里却有种恶作剧成功的狡黠。

“大——和？”

响希飞快地捂住嘴，怕自己发出太大的惊叫惊动了在房门外某处的父母。虽然早晚都是要让大和见到他们的……大概，但是如果是这个时候可就真的糟糕透了。 

响希几步来到大和身前，一把拉住对方往自己怀里揽。

心“扑通扑通”地跳着，要掉出来了。

“真是的，这样很危险啊！”响希忍不住收紧抱住大和的双臂，两具身体紧紧地贴着，“虽然……我很高兴。”

“……只是偶尔换我来看你一次罢了。”大和伸手推推响希的身体，示意他放开自己。虽然在确认了关系之后，两人也逐渐亲密起来，但是有时候面对响希这种举动，大和还是会觉得脸颊发烫。

“大和你……”

你是怎么来的啊。

抱歉不能好好招待你。

几句话接连在脑海中飞过，最后响希“噗”地笑了出来。

“突然觉得自己好像高塔上的公主，那么作为奖励，给王子一个鼓励之吻吧。”

说着，响希在大和的额头轻轻地上印下一个吻。

太过温柔，让大和感觉自己像是正在被哄着的小孩一样。

“……虽然没怎么看过童话书，但是，应该是吻在这里吧？”抱着不满跟违逆的情绪，大和飞快地在响希的嘴唇上亲了一下。蜻蜓点水一般，最简单的唇与唇之间的触碰。

仅仅只是这样，他那个在别人面前向来威风凛凛的恋人，像是用光了所有的勇气，虽然眼睛还坚持直视自己，白皙的皮肤上渐渐爬满红晕。

“嗯……谁知道呢，反正不关我们的事。”

响希扶住大和的肩膀，把脸凑过去，嘴唇交叠，继而加深这个吻。

第二天醒来的时候，大和已经走了。虽然有点遗憾，但是对方会来看他，已经大大出乎他的意料了。

而且，自己已经得到了自己想要的东西。

响希把左手从被子里伸出来，深深地凝视着无名指上那个新套上去的戒指。

“早安。”响希轻声说着，在戒指上轻柔地吻了一下，像是透过这件小小的物品，在跟他那个已经在远处开始忙碌起来的恋人道早安。

“在全国通行之前，先订婚吧。”

这是来自峰津院大和的承诺。


	2. Chapter 2

我也该打起精神来了。

虽然自己没有逼迫大和表态的意思，但是也没有问过大和的意愿，即便是普通人面对的压力都很大，那么处于那样超凡地位的大和又会面临怎样的压力呢？

不管怎样，大和已经给出承诺，自己也要拿出点行动来，先搞定自家人才是，不然也太没用了。

“爸，妈，我已经想好了，放我出来吧。”

像两方会谈一样，响希端正地坐在桌子的一旁，而另一边是同样面容严峻的父母。

没有办法怨恨，虽然这几天一直被关在房间里，但是响希知道，自己的父母也一直请了假守在家里，这是他从来不敢想的事情。

我，或许是受到重视的，但是，大和对我来说也非常重要。

响希在心里暗暗坚定了决心。

“响希，我们都是理智的人，好好谈谈吧。”

身为女强人的妈妈率先开口，看起来是在这几天做足了准备工作，打算说服他的样子。

“你在学校不是表现得很好吗，有很多女孩子倒追你吧？你身边那个短头发的女孩子，是叫新田吧，不也很好吗？”

“妈妈……”响希无奈，继大地之后新田同学也被扯进来了呢。

“我有说错吗？响希，你不是天生喜欢男人，没有必要急着出柜，你还年轻，还会遇到很多可爱的女孩子，会遇到更好的女性。”

“……”响希似乎听进去了一般，沉思片刻，然后笑了，“您说的都对，但是，我先遇到他了。”

真是奇怪，在发现自己喜欢上大和之前，从未想过要跟谁厮守终身。要一辈子在一起，至少要以结婚为前提吧？但是就连结婚，对他所想到的未来也太远了。

“我不是被恋爱冲昏头脑的笨蛋，也不是一时冲动……”

“那又怎样呢？你清楚对方是什么人吗？你考虑过以后怎办吗，你连志岛都没有说吧！你连你最好的朋友都不敢告诉，你又怎么面对别人的眼光！”

妈妈射过来的目光越发锐利，言辞也越发咄咄逼人：“我知道你这孩子就是太天真了，从小就是这样，你把事情太理想化了！”

响希不禁皱起眉头。

虽然他总是一副好脾气的样子，但是他自己知道，自己骨子里有一种不屈的精神，对自己认定的事情，他是绝不会退步的。

对于妈妈这番明里暗里都表达着自家孩子被别人骗了的坏话，响希既是无奈又感觉胸口一阵发闷，不希望有人说大和的坏话，即便是妈妈也一样。

“我喜欢的人非常优秀，比我还要优秀得多，虽然大地是我的好朋友，但是这是我的私事，不过总有一天我会让所有人都知道的。”

响希深吸一口气，带着反抗情绪冷淡地回答。

没错，他们都是理智的人，所以他没有急着跟父母争论，他知道短时间他们双方谁也无法说服谁，他也没有急着说大和的好话，因为现在无论如何他的父母都不会听进去的。

响希说到后面尾音忍不住飞扬起来，妈妈不禁脸色一沉。这样的自信表明响希不跟志岛说明的确不是因为在意和害怕世俗的目光，他是在等，在等一个绝佳的时机。

“这就是你所谓的想好了……！我不管他怎样……”

眼看妈妈要怒目而起，一直没有行动的父亲拉住了她，缓缓开口，声音低沉而威严：“响希，没有谈过恋爱吧？”

妈妈一怔，表面上又恢复冷静，接下爸爸的话头：“也许是我们管得太严了，响希，你从来没有跟别人交往过，你能确信这就是爱情么？也许你只是棋逢对手，惺惺相惜罢了，目光一直集中在一个人身上的确是会让人产生这样那样的错觉的。”

“对不起！”响希突然俯下身来，深深地朝父母鞠躬。或许这样如一潭死水太过冷静也不好，他平地惊雷地丢了个炸弹，“我们该做的都做了，不该做的也都做过了！”

“喀啦！”

响希听到什么东西碎掉的声音。是什么呢？反正不是我的节操吧？一直被父母的气场压迫着，在打破这样沉闷的气氛后，响希突然觉得心情好起来，甚至还有闲情开起玩笑来。

真的对不起，你的儿子其实也不是那么理智，那么乖巧的人。

大概是事情太超乎意料，这下子倒是妈妈变得像小孩子一样，抱着一层侥幸不敢置信地结结巴巴地问到：“做、做什么？”

“嗯……牵手，接吻，上床……”响希话没说完就感觉身子一歪，半边脸火辣辣的，疼痛感后知后觉地扩散开来。

“……混账！”

……原来自己被打了，这倒是……第一次呢。响希趴在地板上，眨眨眼睛，感觉眼角有些酸涩。

虽然父亲用了很大的力气，但是这种程度跟那场灾难相比根本不算什么，只是现在迅速爬起来的话只会让父亲更加火大吧。

我的确是个混账。听到了母亲的抽泣声，响希一阵失神。

父母应该是爱自己的吧，只是方式不被自己喜欢罢了，应该是吧？这么反复地催眠自己，正是因为内心一直在迷茫。直到现在，响希才意识到自己真的做了很过分的事情。

自己在仗着父母对自己的爱任性妄为。那么，如果爱我的话，就支持我吧。

响希扬起脸，对父母露出平静而安宁的微笑。

“妈妈刚问了，我清楚对方是什么人吧？我非常清楚哦，是个比谁都要有理想，比谁都要有责任心却不懂得珍惜自己的笨蛋，所以我要在他身边好好看着他，这一次一定要好好地……”

脸颊发烫，有热流顺着眼角流下来，连呼出的气都热得难受。

原来自己从来没有忘记过。就算时隔近日已经过去了两年，但是不管这两年来发生了多少事，他跟大和有争吵过，也有让人回忆起来就感到甜蜜的时光，但是他从来没有忘记过，所有人一个个离自己而去，最后就连大和也……

“我已经……失去过他一次了，如果再来一次的话，我一定会崩溃的。”

虽然不会刻意去想，但是一旦回忆起来，那些场景依然历历在目，心脏像被一只大手攒紧了，连呼吸都痛得很艰难。

有没有这么夸张啊，明明不应该这么伤心的。响希拼命擦拭着模糊了视线的眼泪，越想停止却越是控制不住，最后嘴巴里发出因为哭得太厉害而失控的抽咽声。

如果真的爱我这个儿子的话，请让我再使用特权任性一次，拜托支持我吧。

这次谈话在响希的痛哭中结束了。

不可能不让步吧，第一次看到那样失态的响希。

那张还未完全褪去稚气的脸，在提到那个人的时候，洋溢着幸福的感觉，不是那种爆发出来的炽热的感情，而是经过积淀的、更为沉着和细水长流的感情，然而下一秒却毫无预兆地哭了。从来不袒露自己的心声，被一个人丢在家里也默不作声，一向很独立的儿子，这次却像寻求依靠一样在他们面前软弱的放声痛哭，怎么可能还硬得起心肠？

“响希这孩子，在我们不知道的地方发生了什么呢？如果我有好好看着他就好了。”

妈妈最后只能做出这样无力的呻吟，不敢阻止，又或者没有办法阻止，这点爸爸也是一样，原本强势的两人一时间都束手束脚起来。

“完全没有，我都要怀疑这个人是响希自己臆想出来的了。”

爸爸沉重地叹了一口气，脸上带着一丝苦笑。他也只能这么说说而已，虽说就算是响希有精神疾病事态也不会比现在好到哪里。

摆在桌子上的资料，进一步地证明了他们的无能为力。

那是他们请侦探调查的关于响希的资料，表面上非常正常，如果没有爆发这件事的话，他们毫不怀疑这上面记录的就是响希的日常生活。没有任何可疑的男性，也没有任何可疑的行为，就像响希只是跟他们开了个天大的玩笑一样。而事实上，他们委托的好几个人都告诉他们，调查一开始就受到极大的阻力，毫无疑问有一股庞大的势力在干涉这项工作。

“我就怕他惹到了什么人。”爸爸的眉间是深深的忧虑。

响希再聪明，也只是一个普通的大学生，能有什么势力呢？这阻力只能是来自另一方了。

同样让他们害怕的是，响希那短短的瞬间所表现出来的，仿若死灰一般的神情。


	3. Chapter 3

“局长？！”  
就算是一直处事不惊的迫在接到这份指令书的时候也不禁惊讶万分，不知道是自己眼花了还是自己尊敬的上司手滑了，因为那是她从未想过会发生在这个年轻的领导身上的事情。  
“就按这个下达命令。”峰津院大和对自己得力助手的惊讶不置可否，只是用一贯的口吻严肃地交代下去。  
“是。”  
不管怎样，迫还是接受了这个任务，因为这是峰津院大和交代下来的。  
刚刚……是她的错觉吗？局长……好像有在笑？  
真是越来越搞不懂局长在想什么了，订婚安排？久世响希？  
迫认真地翻着手中的文件。  
这个名字她当然认识，那个孩子一开始出现在局长身边的时候还引发了很大的风波，不过他本人也表现出了非凡的实力跟能力把那些不好的言论给镇压下去了。可以说，如果他毕业后进入Jp's中，绝对会是局长有力的左臂右膀。  
但是，订、订婚？  
无论怎么看，她还是觉得着太荒谬了。  
“哎呀哎呀，订婚吗，局长也到这个年龄啦？”熟悉的笑声在耳边响起，迫才回过神来，史也干脆靠在她肩膀上继续浏览。  
菅野一点都不觉得奇怪，简直是喜闻乐见，这真是难得有趣的事情了：“啊啦，小迫怎么这幅表情？这不是好事吗？反正局长每次见到那个人都是kirakira的。”  
迫被菅野的话说得愣了一下，回想了一下过往，发觉自己好像也没法反驳，局长跟久世君在一起的时候，的确跟平时不太一样。  
“……嗯，也是呢。”  
如果这是局长的期望的话。  
那也是她的期望，希望能有人与他并肩，分担他扛在自己身上的责任。

“见面？”听到父母提出的要求响希着实吃了一惊。  
在冷战之后，虽然已经被放行了，但毕竟发生过那么尴尬跟难堪的事情，他跟父母们也没能很快恢复到以往的相处模式中去，直到现在见面也很难直视对方。  
“怎么，都到这个地步了，还不打算让我们见个面？你还要守着护着，怕我们吃了他？”  
“你不要误会，我们还没有要承认你们的意思，但是总该见个面吧。”  
不管是爸爸还是妈妈，现在都已经能够冷静地提起这个人了，至少表面上能保持冷静了。那个不知道什么时候出现在响希身边，又怎样把响希哄得死心塌地的人。他们甚至对对方的一切都一无所知，这怎么能让人不来气？  
不，是怕他吃了你们。  
想到大和不管面对谁都不假辞色的脸，响希还真怕他们一言不合翻脸。  
“我会跟大和联系的。”像是怕父母误会自己喜欢的人是个不好相处的人——事实上也的确有点，响希又马上补充一句，“他的工作很忙。”  
“大和？”  
“社会人？”  
总算从响希嘴里透露出点信息，爸爸妈妈都眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自家儿子。  
他们做父母做到这份上也是可怜，竟然对独生子的对象一无所知。  
响希也是心有不忍，突然自责起来，他跟大和是不是瞒得太好了？  
但是，现在已经没关系了吧？响希忍不住摸摸左手的无名指，那里曾经套着大和亲手为他带上去的订婚戒指——现在他已经用链子挂在了脖子上。  
大和既然那么说了，虽然他不会特意昭告全天下，但是也不会去特意遮掩。他们以后会是光明正大的，而自己的父母也必须要知道点什么了。  
“他叫峰津院大和，算是在政府工作吧。”响希脸上露出无比灿烂的笑容，那是对未来的自信跟对恋人的宠溺，“虽然这么说，其实大和比我小一岁，所以有时候难免会有点孩子气，而且……喜欢口是心非。”  
响希说到后面，这样的揭短简直像是两人之间的小乐趣一样，这样幸福得让人沉溺的笑容，也是无论如何都让人挑不出毛病。  
虽然年龄不能说明太多问题，爸爸妈妈还是对那个叫做“峰津院大和”的人的年纪感到吃惊。比刚过成人礼的响希小一岁，甚至还是未成年。他们还一直猜测对方会是个手握重权、成熟稳重的成年人。  
如果响希没有因为陷入恋爱而智商掉得太厉害，说的话都是真的话，那以如此年纪在政府工作的人，总会有这样那样的特殊情况。  
不过至少看着响希那一丝暗笑跟宠溺，自家孩子未必是吃亏的那一个。

“大和，做好见家长的准备了吗？”  
虽然父母没有松口，但是提出见面已经是让步的讯号，响希跟大和通话的时候语气都飞扬起来。  
恋人愉快的心情简直要从终端另一头溢出来，大和也不禁露出柔和的笑容。峰津院大和很少对人委婉，这一次他也会把一切直接摊开在恋人的家长面前。  
“见面吗？我这边也安排得差不多了，正好发出正式邀请。”  
“……正式……？”以为只是普通的家庭式聚会的响希怔了一下，不过再一细想，他也明白大和想要做什么了。  
“因为有很重要的事情要说，事关你的终身大事。”  
虽然已经猜到，但是听到自家恋人一本正经地这么说，响希还是忍不住发出畅快的笑声。在解除禁令之后，他也肆无忌惮起来。  
响希欢快地把自己甩到床上：“说得也是，也是大和的终身大事啊。”

大和的正式实在太过正式，定了上好的饭店，印制了精美的邀请函，这不像是去吃一餐饭，倒像是去参加什么高级聚会。  
“这是要给我们一个下马威？”  
接到邀请函的时候爸爸妈妈差点气笑了。对方是要向他们显摆自己的财力吗？他们也不是没见过世面的人，爸爸妈妈在各自的公司里也都是精英，所以才会对响希抱着极大的期望。这些都是大手笔，虽然他们希望响希多结识一些有用的人才，但是他们家也不缺钱。  
“绝对没有！是有重要的事情说！”果然造成误会了，响希无奈地笑了一下，匆匆辩解道，“这件事，大和只是希望你们也重视起来。”  
“就算他不这样，我们也会很重视这件事的。”  
“哼，人家都说女儿容易胳膊往外拐，我看你这个儿子整个人都被拐走了。”看到自己的孩子这么急着帮人家解释，妈妈真是忍不住想敲一下响希。  
这是要来一场大的，虽然不知道对方会说什么，但是只要是响希的事情，他们都会重视起来，连带着之前忽略的份一起补回来。  
“怎么会……一半一半啦，我也在努力把他拐过来。”被妈妈这么说，响希干干地笑了。  
是的，不止他是大和的，大和也是他的。

既然是高级的饭店，对方要重视起来，着装也不能落了面子。他们自然都有出席过类似的场合，而作为学生党的响希也完全轮不到他们操心。  
那是他们从未见过的白色西服。不知道什么时候出现在响希的衣柜，又是让响希出席什么场合的。一看就知道是给响希量身定做的，衬衫跟外套都十分修身，还有精致的配饰，让响希一眼看过去还真像是上流社会的谦谦君子。  
“这也是那个大和给你准备的？”家长们神色复杂地望着准备妥当的响希，而此刻的响希就像沉浸在幸福泡泡里的小傻瓜一样，让妈妈真是想过去把他打醒又于心不忍。  
“嗯~”  
对方对响希也是上心了，可这到底是好事，还是坏事？


	4. Chapter 4

世界不如表面的那样，看起来积极向上的社会底下也有各种污垢，看似和平的世界内部也是暗潮汹涌。  
越是接触的事情越多、了解的事情越多，就越明白这一点。  
作为父母，作为长辈，年龄跟阅历摆在那里，他们所接触的世界比响希的复杂得多，虽然不是热衷于钻营的人，但是也跟人勾心斗角过。  
对于这个从未谋面的几乎一切未知的恐怕还手掌实权的官二代，就算响希表现出一副很甜的样子，他们也丝毫不敢掉以轻心，也完全不介意把对方妖魔化。  
不是不相信响希的眼光，陷入恋爱的人都是盲目的，这样的小辈他们也见得多了，平时那么机灵的人，明眼人都看得出来的事，却唯独在感情的事上让人吐血的不顾一切。  
其实光是这两人把他们瞒得好好的这一点，就足够让他们做父母的对对方画一个大叉了。  
这样地下情人一样的交往，怎么看都是不怀好意。  
所以这一次见面，他们可不期待会有个友好的交谈。

高级的饭店，专属楼层，接引人退去之后便看不到任何人的踪迹，响希父母脸上的表情也越来越严肃，完全是一副如临大敌的状态。  
响希看着这样紧绷的父母，在心里默默叹了口气，反正现在说什么也没有用，只要他们看到大和就会明白了。  
饭店的顶层大厅，装修可谓是别具匠心，大气又不失别致，十分赏心悦目，不过在场的四人谁都没用放过多的注意力在那上面。  
家长们终于看到了那个让响希想要跟他定终身的人。  
就第一印象来说，峰津院大和——响希在来之前透了点底，他的形象非常好，看起来非常正派，至少不像是那些经常出现在各种新闻里作为人谈资的二世祖。  
对方也是穿得十分正式，身着深灰色西服，剪裁十分合体，仔细一看与响希穿的那套还有几分相似，或许是出自同一个手工裁缝。  
这个年轻人原本端坐于正座，在他们出现后，便起身优雅地向他们行了个礼，为他们安排好座位。  
对方的一举一动无不彰显着那良好的家教，这是有底蕴的家族长期氤氲的结果。态度虽然不热忱，但是也不会让人有受到冷遇的不舒服感。  
这张脸看起来的确十分年轻，但是身上却散发着久居高位的气势，只要是聪明人，就不会因为对方年纪轻轻而小瞧他。

“你们有了解世界秘密的觉悟吗？”

这是大和与响希商量过的问题。  
虽然峰津院鲜为人知，但是却与政府关系密切，在大和的成人礼宣布订婚的消息，作为另一个订婚对象的久世响希，肯定会备受关注，相应的，他的家人也会步入别人的视野。  
这一点是不能瞒的，就算会让父母担心受怕，他也必须告诉他们实情，他也相信，自己的父母不是那么冥顽不灵的人。  
在世界之下还有另一个世界。  
灵力、神、妖魔，都是真实存在的。  
有些人天生拥有灵力，有些人却没有，而灵力也有高有低，这是一个用绝对的实力跟才干说话的世界，响希便是这么跟他相识的，在他们所不知道的世界。  
响希与大和对视一样，两人都一齐起身，拿出手机召唤恶魔。  
虽然这一次Alcor不需要再发放恶魔程序了，但是这样的技术大和也没打算放过，而在响希决定到J'ps帮大和的时候，他就重新下载了召唤恶魔的程序。  
宽阔的大厅一下出现了两头吓人的巨兽，这让从来没有接触过这个世界的家长们都吓了一跳。  
“小心！”  
虽然之前已经解释过，但是看到突然出现的两头野兽，他们还是忍不住想要去护住自己的孩子。  
“没事的，”响希伸手搂住自己的母亲，另一只手摸了摸白虎的头，介绍道，“这是白虎。”  
白虎也顺从的蹭了蹭响希的手心，这幅乖巧的样子倒显得它没有那么可怕了。  
“那是刻耳珀洛斯。”  
另一头像狮子一样的野兽也乖顺地站在峰津院大和的身边。  
这就是他们使役的恶魔。  
虽然是从手机召唤出来的，他们身处此境却不会怀疑是投影或是弄虚作假了。  
这不似世间存在生物的形态，逸动的毛发，“凶恶”的神态，呼吸与行走间带给人的压迫感，每一点都是真实的。  
操纵恶魔，虽然现在这两头野兽乖乖的，作为响希的父母仍是担心得不得了，担心战斗的危险，担心恶魔的反噬。只是响希拿着手机时，脸上的坚毅和肃色是他们没有见过的。  
响希固然不了解大人的世界，但是他们也不了解响希的世界了。

这些事不是普通人可以接触到的，这也意味着，很多时候，如果普通人接触到了，就再也无法抽身了。  
这一点作为成熟的社会人，他们都很清楚，但是谁希望自己的孩子去冒险呢？  
“然后呢？这只是前戏吧？”  
响希的父母很快冷静下来。  
在这两个孩子给了他们一个全新的世界观之后，一切就完全脱离控制了，但是他们必须为响希的利益继续下去。  
大和的眼神里流露出欣赏的神色，这绝不是一个小辈看长辈的眼神，但也不是一个上位者看待下属的眼神，对方把他们当做平辈相待。  
这让他们这两个大人还真是心情复杂，哭笑不得。  
“没错，这是第一件事，第二件事是，我跟响希决定在我成人礼的时候宣布我们订婚的消息。”  
这对这两个家长来说无疑是一个炸弹，或许稍微值得欣慰的一点是对方说了是跟响希共同的决定，而不是自作主张的结果。但是这样重大的事情却没有经过他们，而是由一个“外人”宣告，这让人内心是十分光火的。  
“你们两个都还是小孩子，订婚的事是这么随便说说的么！”  
妈妈冷着脸，语气严厉。别说他们家，她不会准许响希乱来，料想峰津院家只会更加严格。  
“你家里的长辈呢？你们有长久地想过未来吗？”  
她虽然不讨厌这个孩子，但是心底还是有怒气的，口气当然不会好，不过大和也不在意这一点。  
“我直截了当地说好了，世俗的一切我都不在意，未来？响希是非常优秀的人才，未来他自然会是我的得力助手。而我也有自信跟足够的实力为响希解决掉那些不必要的麻烦，以峰津院家主之名。”  
大和说得像郑重起誓一样。  
“你说的话能算数？”  
对于峰津院大和年纪轻轻便是家主的事他们颇为吃惊，不过很多时候事情都不一定是家主说的算的。  
“峰津院家是我说的算。”  
大和不疾不徐地说。这不是赌气或是自大，是发自内心的沉淀的自信。  
他乐意放权让有能力的人在其所处的职位上能更好的发展，但是这也基于他对一切有着绝对的控制。只有这样，峰津院家与J'ps才能在他手上实现最大的价值。  
虽然难免会有些蠢货试图作怪，这个世界……政治与各种关系的限制已经根深蒂固了，他可以与他们虚与委蛇，但是他的事，不容旁人插手。  
“我们现在唯一需要的，就是作为响希父母的你们的支持。”  
说到这句话，大和脸上的表情倒是明显柔和了很多。  
其实事情他都已经安排下去了，这次见面，没有任何商量，只能说是通知。除非响希反对，不然他不会做任何改变。当然，这就没必要说得这么明白了。  
家长们虽然因为这句话脸色好了一点，但是很快又板起脸来。  
“说得好听，你们在一起……两年了？不是从来没想过要告诉我们吗？如果不是这次……”  
说到这个他们就来气，这实在是太气人了，不管对象是谁，他们的孩子居然偷偷摸摸地跟别人交往了两年，他们却一点不知道！  
“那是因为……”  
响希想替大和辩解，马上被母亲堵了回去。  
“响希你不要说话！”  
“我知道你们这种工作……”妈妈忧心忡忡地皱起眉头，“有很强的保密性，也很危险。”  
他们也不知道响希跟眼前这个少年人在那个世界中、在政府中是占着怎样的地位，至少凭峰津院大和展示出来的气场来看，只高不低。然而现在比起响希的感情，他们更关心自家儿子性命的安危。  
“你……差点死过吧？”  
妈妈压下心底的不安，惴惴地说道。一个念头倏然闪过，她突然意识到那个时候响希反应那么强烈地说出那样沉重的话的原因。  
比起分手的失去，这样的失去会让响希那样失态就合理多了。  
大和不知道为什么响希的母亲会这样问，如果算上审判之日，也可以这么说，他自己对生死也早有觉悟，只不过实际上想要他因公殉职几乎没有可能。  
响希倒是瞬间变了脸色，他又想起了那个时候的事情。  
两年，不算长也不算短，至少他早就不再做恶梦了，但是那个时候重要之人一个个死去对他造成的伤害也是非常重的，而大和就是那最后一根稻草。  
看着响希难看的脸色，她基本就可以肯定这个猜测了，对于这份工作的危险性也高看了几份。  
响希爸爸不禁重新仔细打量起这个响希喜欢的人。  
五官非常端正，肤色也比常人白得多，身材也不健壮，比起战斗人员，更像是养尊处优的小少爷。  
但是他也没有看漏，召唤出那个“恶魔”的时候，两人都透露出一种杀伐的气息，这种气息，他在一些军官身上也看到过。这两个年轻人，都是真真切切战斗过的。  
“我们一直没有问，你喜欢响希吗？你就不怕响希出事吗？”  
响希爸爸的目光沉沉，语气看似平平，却严厉得多。  
就算是为国家办事，他们也从来不期待响希去战斗，去做危险的事情，甚至可能在他们不知道的地方丢掉性命。  
大和对响希爸爸探究跟质问的目光毫不避让。各种各样的目光他见得多了。  
他知道这两个爱操心的大人有多担心响希的性命安危，他有点烦，但也不是不能理解。响希出事的时候，他也想过要不计一切代价把他治好。这就是感情用事。  
“响希很厉害，肯定超出你们所想。他有足够的能力自己做出选择，并为自己的选择负责。我尊重他的决定。”  
这是基于他对响希的了解和信任。这两年来，他们之间也多有磨合，响希只会比他们初次见面时更优秀、更成熟。  
就像响希对志岛他们的忧虑，他对响希也有过同样的忧虑。  
但是响希回来找他了。  
他一向喜欢发光发热的人，就算对响希多一份牵挂，也不可能做出雪藏他的事来。  
他最喜欢响希熠熠光辉的样子。  
峰津院大和语气间流露出的欣赏与骄傲，竟让他们觉得他们之间的角色倒转过来了，应该是他们引以为傲的响希，别人也为他骄傲。  
不妙，太不妙了。方向完全偏了啊！  
虽然他之前也跟大和设想过这种可能，响希头疼地叹了口气，直接走过去把满脸问号的大和推入座位，压着他的肩膀。白虎跟刻耳珀洛斯也跟着一左一右走过去，安静地趴在他们脚边。  
“听话。”  
响希轻声安抚大和。  
他绝对没有在父母面前秀的意思，只是不自觉用上了宠溺的口吻。  
他知道大和很强，但是宠着喜欢的人是不需要理由的。更何况他发现，虽然他们也有意见不合的时候，但大和对他哄着他的话还是很受用的。  
大和盯着响希几秒，还是默许了。  
就性格来说，的确响希比他更擅长处理这种事项。  
这个时候就终于有点小情侣的感觉了，之前他们给人的感觉一直像严谨的作战搭档一样。  
如果之前响希对这个少年人的评价没有太大私情的话，对这个人来说是责任大于感情。这样就算以后他们分开，对方也不会嘴脸难看地纠缠不休，但是这样响希也会更辛苦。  
峰津院大和他们不清楚，但响希却是情根深种。  
“爸爸，妈妈，你们坐。”  
你看你看，响希要帮着外人来对付他们了。  
家长们心情复杂。  
响希在面对他们的时候，很少这么硬气，就算是在处理志岛大地那件事的时候，他也只是不答应也不反对，行为上依旧与对方来往。  
“如果你们担心我的安危，我可以向你们保证，我绝对不会让自己出事，也不会让大和出事。我跟大和约定好了——”  
响希很自然地覆上大和放置在餐桌上的左手，握紧。  
柔情似水，一副深陷爱情不可自拔的模样，家长们此刻都发自内心地感受到了一种甜到腻的滋味。  
大和少见地流露出一种不自在的神态来。不可以在外人面前失态，但是他控制不住脸上的发烧。  
这更是响希的父母第一次看到他完美的理性面具破裂，露出像孩子一样的神色。  
虽然早知道对方的年龄，看着这张脸也很年轻，不过一直到现在，他们才真切地感觉到，眼前这个年轻人也不过是个孩子。不管他再怎么少年老成，有些事需要的是时间的沉淀，不是有能力就能弥补的。  
他们的内心已经发生了偏移。  
对方不是坏孩子，甚至同样很优秀，如果是做朋友的话，他们会非常乐意。  
“你们两个都是理智的人，”妈妈皱着眉头，对着大和说，“我听响希说，你今年成年，在成人礼上订婚不觉得太快了吗？”  
“我们在一起两年了。”  
大和很平淡地说。  
这一点家长们当然清楚，甚至一说到这个就来气。对他们来说的确是太快了，因为他们才刚知道这件事。  
“噗，”响希忍不住笑出声，随即一脸认真地说，“正是因为我们都是理智的人，所以我们都是思考得很清楚，才做了这个决定。其实不管是结婚还是订婚，有没有这个形式对我们来说都一样。但是……”  
“也许大和无所谓，可是我希望能光明正大地受到大家的祝福。”  
响希从衣襟里把一条链子拉出来，上面赫然挂着一枚戒指。  
他们毫不怀疑另一枚戒指在峰津院大和的手上。  
“也算是响应政府号召吧。”  
响希最后开玩笑说。  
“……”大和低着头盯着他们握在一起的手，另一只手覆盖住响希的手背，嘴角挂着若有似无的微笑，“能让你开心的事，我也感到高兴。而且这么做也能省掉很多麻烦。”

孩子迟早是要独立出来的，这点家长们承认，有主见有自己的想法是好事，但是有主见地走错路，就让人头疼了。  
不要以为年轻就可以肆意妄为，很多事情都是不等人的，错就是错，错过就是错过。因为自己的选择造成的重大错误可不会有重来的机会。  
“你们年轻人总是有各种各样的想法，总以为自己什么都能办到，不会后悔。”  
爸爸只是用鹰隼一般的目光扫视一眼，响希就觉得很沉重，但是却无所畏惧，因为他的确不会后悔。  
“对，我的确不会后悔。”响希甜甜的笑着，“对自己选择做的事，无论结果是什么都不会后悔。这不是年轻气盛或者无知无畏，而是我能为自己的行为负责。”  
响希还没有强大到无惧前方的未知 ，但是大和在身边，他就有更强的底气。  
“我从来不知道后悔是什么。”大和说得比响希更直白，更狂傲，“有那个闲情去后悔，不如及时补救。”  
响希还真是看上了一个很了不得的人。  
在现在这个地位，响希的父母当然在意别人的目光，严苛地要求自己，严苛地要求响希，但是人不能只活在他人的目光中。  
如果响希有自己的想法，他们也不是不能让他自己去践行。正如他非常看重志岛大地那个朋友，响希不会受到影响，他们便也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
他必须有足够强大的实力。  
“漂亮话谁都会说，你必须拿出让人信服事实的来，响希。”  
“宗彦？！”  
妈妈吃惊地叫着爸爸的名字，这是否说明，她的丈夫已经默许了这件事呢？！  
她也不是老古董，只是响希现在做的事，一件两件都特殊过头了，她总是希望自己的孩子往后的路能更顺遂点。  
“好，一定会的。”  
响希眼睛亮闪闪地回答。

这个打着就餐名义的见面终于名副其实，只是再精美的食物，两位家长也没有那个心情好好欣赏了。  
不过在就餐的过程中，他们也发现，虽然峰津院不喜欢在餐桌上说话（又或者本身就不喜欢说话），但是对于他们抛出的话题总能鞭辟入里，响希对于国家、对于社会、对于未来，也的确有着自己独到的想法，虽然还很天真，但是他也的确长大了，或许他们该用看待成人的目光来审视这个孩子了。  
在分别的时候响希跟他喜欢的人就没有在一起温存的时间了，因为那个孩子很快就回去了，对方是真的很忙。  
他们也是在那个时候看到了属于峰津院大和那边的人。  
作为他的部下，一位英气秀美、姿态严谨的女人。  
对方是发自内心地尊重跟敬仰着她所跟随的人。  
而且那名女性对峰津院大和的称呼，让他们意识到，恐怕他们还是低估自己的孩子看中的人了。

“你们是怎么认识的？”  
响希不是没有提过，他们是在一次任务中认识的，然后被峰津院大和看中，开始协助，但是是什么任务、什么时候、什么地点，又执行过什么任务，很多详尽的细节，仔细一想他们一无所知。  
响希也明白父母真正想知道的是什么，但是那七天的经历，说出来也让人很难相信吧，因为有记忆的只有他跟大和而已。  
“保密。”  
响希浅浅地笑着。  
“连‘世界的秘密’都向我们透露了，这个还要保密？”  
“嗯，因为这是，机密。”  
响希的脸上还挂着笑容，但是眼神也无比认真。  
关于审判之日的事件，不仅仅是他与大和之间的秘密，实际算来也的确是机密之列，只是他、大地、新田，包括其他一起并肩作战过的人，情况稍有特殊，所以才放宽了限制。  
个中详情不是谁都能了解的，包括他的父母，响希在心中暗暗对爸爸妈妈道歉。  
“哼。”  
爸爸不轻不重地哼了一声。  
他们有预感，这次拉锯战他们也要输了，但是，就让他们看看，那两人会给他们交出怎样一副答卷吧。


	5. 夜袭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，大和趁喝醉袭击了兔子

久世响希被袭击了。  
犯人在他打开房门没走几步的时候就把他扑倒在床上，原本累得要趴下的响希顿时来了精神。  
“你让我等得可真久啊，响希。”  
擅入民宅的犯人骑在他身上，下巴微扬，一手揪住他的衣领，居高临下地看着他。原本应该冷冽而不悦的声音因为主人绯红的面颊跟飘忽的眼神、以及声音里夹带着的鼻音而威力大打折扣，一句寻常的话倒说得像撒娇一样。  
“你可没告诉我你要来啊，大和。”  
响希无奈地笑了一下，心里有些担忧地想要起身摸摸对方的额头——他的恋人今天不太对劲。  
但是大和可不给他这个机会。  
“哼……毕业旅行很有趣吧？”  
对方再次推了他一下，咕哝着把身体压下来，把他亲了个正着。  
响希不禁呆了一下，大和柔软的舌头顺势侵入他的口腔，细滑的活物灵活地在嘴里舞动着，逗弄着，滑过各个地方，手也开始不老实地扯着他的外套。  
大和很少这么主动，热情得像一团火一样——对于年轻的领导者来说，日夜繁忙的工作比身体的欢愉要重要得多，而且对方与其说不是热衷这种事情的人，还不如说简直像没开窍一样。  
恋人火热的主动让响希的大脑“咻”地就点燃了一簇火焰，感到无比兴奋。这个面对强力恶魔也能冷静思考作战的优秀恶魔使此刻就像个普通的情窦初开的十八岁少年，只觉得心脏“砰砰”跳得厉害，这样有力的跳动，可以透过两人接触的身体传过去。  
既然大和这么主动，他怎么可以不做出反应呢？虽然在工作上对方是个无可挑剔的指挥者，但是在床上嘛……  
响希眨眨湛蓝的双眸，眼里是温柔的盈盈笑意，他一把扣住大和的后脑，毫不犹豫地反勾住对方像饥饿一样又吸又舔动得厉害的舌头，用力地吮吸着上面的津液，顺便逐渐夺回主权。  
这下便感受到了，唔……大和的嘴里有点苦……是酒味。  
响希轻微地皱了一下眉头，迅速把大和从他身上扯开，认真地问道：“大和，你喝酒了？”  
他有点生气，大和还是未成年呢，谁给他喝的酒？他还生气的是，担心有其他人看到大和这迷迷糊糊的样子。  
大和稳了稳身体，狭长的眼眸睁得比以往都要大。他像是花了几秒的时间来辨认眼前的人，然后瞪着眼，面无表情地说：“我没醉。”  
“……”看着眼前明明有些晃，却还努力维持着一本正经的样子的大和，响希有些好笑。  
“你喝醉了。”  
大和看了他一眼，突然轻笑一声，没有跟他争论。  
他一只手抵着响希的喉结，另一只手抬到嘴边，视线一直注视着身下之人，随后慢条斯理地用牙齿把白色的手套脱下来。  
响希忍不住做出吞咽的动作，喉结在大和的手指下滑动着。  
“……你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
响希勃起的分身把裤子顶起来，结结实实地顶到大和的臀部，这个小醉鬼还挑了挑眉，慢慢往后挪了挪身体。  
响希忍不住倒吸一口气。  
“你在质疑我？”  
大和松口，沾了唾液的手套啪地掉到他脸上，而始作俑者露出似笑非笑的表情望着他，缓缓解开外套的扣子跟皮带。  
响希的脸瞬间爆红，不是害羞，是兴奋的。  
果然是醉了吧，还醉得厉害，因为平时的大和绝对不会这样。虽然他并不想质疑大和……但是这样乘人之危真好的好吗？不过，假如明天大和醒来还记得的话，这对他来说也是非同寻常的体验吧？前救世主的最后一点良心像烛火一样在风中摇曳着，然后破灭了。  
“你可不准后悔哦？”  
虽然嘴上这么说，响希直接一只来回摩挲着大和劲瘦的腰线，随后把衬衫扯出来，贴合着发烫的肌肤抚摸着。  
感觉到手下触及的身体轻微的颤抖，响希在心里开玩笑地想着干脆就这样把大和的制服弄脏好了，反正现在也已经被弄得皱巴巴的了，明天也不可能再穿这套了吧？  
总觉得跟大和在一起之后他越来越坏了、不不不，这是情趣！这么想着，最后响希最后还是老老实实地脱掉大和的外套甩到一旁。  
手指从后面挤进去，大和忍不住弯下腰来，双手撑在响希身侧两旁，长发因为重力垂下来，平时被刘海遮住的脸完全露出来，脸上的表情也看得清清楚楚。  
“呼哈……呜！”  
响希的手指灵活地探索着，很快摸到大和的敏感带，他太熟悉那里了。他另一只手掰开大和的股缝，手指更加往里，有更多空间执拗地刺激着那里。高热紧缩的肠道像尝到了甜头，一阵兴奋得收缩之后渐渐放松下来，想要接纳入侵的异物。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
大和塌下腰，趴在响希身上，甜美的吐息就喷在他脖颈间。  
暧昧的呼吸跟长发痒痒地刺激着皮肤，响希蹭了蹭恋人的头，手指不禁更兴奋得加快速度，模拟着交合的姿态，在这个湿热的巢穴来回抽动。  
“唔……够了吧……？”  
后穴饥渴地吞吐着响希的手指，身体分泌的液体渐渐堆积，能感受到那个地方变得越来越湿，能听到手指在里面搅动发出的水声。大和通红着脸，不禁开始催促。  
响希亲了亲大和的耳朵，笑着说:“还没做好准备呢，你想用哪种安全套，大和？”  
大和转过脸来，皱着眉头像是陷入苦恼，带着情欲的脸上露出迷茫的神色。  
“唔……不用了。”  
没有选项，想不出来，干脆不想了，大和像做不出题目赌气撒手不干的小孩子一样，带着点不满撒气地说。  
怎么喝醉的大和这么可爱，响希搂着恋人的腰坐起来，心里美滋滋的，大和，真是世界的瑰宝。  
响希就着张开手指的姿势抽出来，带出一部分液体，蹭到大和堪堪褪到大腿根的长裤，不过此时没有人在意这个了。响希拉开拉链，勃起的性器弹起来，他揉着大和的臀部调整方向，顶着那里缓缓插进去。  
“唔嗯……”  
大和搂紧响希的肩膀，挺了挺腰。这个姿势进去会比较轻松，但是也会进得更深。  
这个姿势还是第一次呢，不过大和自己是没有意识到的，他脸上仍然带着迷惑的神色，像是不清楚为什么肚子里多了个东西会感到既难受又舒服，努力地调整着呼吸，但是每一次呼吸发出的哼声都在打乱响希的心跳。  
响希一开始还能扶着大和的腰缓慢抽动，想等对方渐渐适应，但是他又不是圣人，这也太难了。  
响希干脆一把亲上大和，搜刮着他口腔里每一寸地方，像要把里面的水分夺取殆尽，卷起他的舌尖，不断缠绵。同时手上用力把对方的腰抬得更高，又松手。  
“咕唔！”  
随着身体陷落，硬挺地分身猛地进入深处，大和失声叫出来，又被恋人追加的亲吻堵回去。  
大和搂住他肩膀的双手收紧了，随着身下加速的撞击，一时间强烈堆积的快感侵袭了头脑。分身快速摩擦粘膜跟大开大合地填满内部的感觉都太过强烈，大和被动跟着响希的节奏晃动着身子，唇齿分离，他忍不住断断续续地说:“呼嗯……哈……等、等一下……”  
这种带着命令感的语气，又因为本人陷入情欲之中而多了一层糟糕的意味，总而言之，响希根本不想听话啦。  
“之前不是还要我快一点？”  
响希轻笑，当然这不是大和的原话，不过也可以这么理解嘛。  
汗水从两人身上滴落，没有完全褪下的衬衣跟长裤都有些湿了，贴在身上已经没有那种舒适感，但是里面、里面太过舒服了。自己能够感觉到身体里又湿又软，不知餍足地含着响希的分身，随着每一次抽插，都有液体被带出来，像泥沼一样，被搅得一塌糊涂。  
但是大和还是努力挺直了背脊，他可不会因为这种事倒下。  
大和骤然夹紧臀部，在响希惊讶的目光中“哼”了一声把他推倒在床上，压着他的胸口，眯着眼睛自己动起来。  
他的恋人还真是，就是在这方面也很不服输呢……响希连无奈的笑都笑不出来，一旦大和掌控主权，轮到他倒吸气了，爽的。  
“哈啊……”  
响希拉着大和压在自己胸口上的手掌，对方的眼里明显因为多了一个目标，一扫那种茫然的可爱神色，变得又犀利又明亮，只不过是因为……唔，也是因为自己呢。  
这样的大和也非常吸引人。  
难得一次，响希完全不介意陷落在大和的节奏里。这个人像打仗一样对他发起进攻，明明之前一副受不了得腰要软下来的样子，现在却是精神勃发，主动在他身上起起落落。  
响希一开始看着大和因为情潮而好看得艳丽的脸，然后视线忍不住下移，大和勃起的分身，随着他的动作一跳一跳的，吐出一点透明的液体来，然后再往下，他能清楚地看到大和每次起身，那个变得嫣红的地方是怎样把他完全吞进去的，湿答答的液体淌下来，搞得他的下体也是一片凌乱。  
这真的太刺激太淫乱了。  
不知道过了多久，大和总算停下来，他直直地盯着响希，然后倒下去。  
响希急忙接住大和，慢慢把他放到身边，毕竟……他那里还跟大和紧密相连。  
大和睡着了。  
真是说睡就睡，不过这也难怪。  
最后响希还是射在大和体内，不止一次。一开始他还抱着一种福利的心态，到后来他都震惊了，这剧本不对，已经没有余裕去思考了。不过在自己喜欢的人身体里达到高潮，没有比这更棒的了。大和也……不知道什么时候射在他的内衫上，这下制服更凄惨的反而是他了。  
响希有点想笑，身体振动带着那个部位一起，在大和体内小幅度地颤动。本来就还处于敏感期的身体，稍稍撩拨一下就能引发快感。  
大和闭着眼睛发出一声呻吟，响希只好苦笑着把性器滑出来。  
响希看着大和的脸发呆了一会，把这张脸的五官分解了一遍，仔仔细细地看着，不管怎么看都看不够。  
他在恢复体力。是该说他失策了还是大和真是了不起呢，传说中的肾亏大概就是这个样子吧，感觉身体空荡荡的。还真想使用回复技能啊。  
但是这样也不错。  
响希一只手臂撑在胸前，侧着身温柔地看着大和的睡颜。  
如果可以的话，他真想跟这个人一起去旅行，但是大和被种种事情绊着，就连离开工作都很难。  
响希在经过几重思考之后，还是决定以后加入J'ps，这样既能帮到大和，他们也能经常见面。

是你束缚我，也是我束缚你。  
但是我们都甘之如饴。


End file.
